


Resistance Scum

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Rey finds the officer uniform Finn stole from the First Order. Finn gets an idea.





	Resistance Scum

She came across the outfit on accident while looking through his small closet to find another jacket of his to steal. It had become a bad habit of hers, but Rey loved to wear his jackets around on base. They were bulky on her and barely stayed up on her lithe frame, but she liked the idea of keeping something of Finn’s with her, wearing it around her like it was his arms when he wasn’t around. He didn’t seem to mind since she always returned them to him later that day.

Trying to figure out why she had never seen it before, she ran her hand along the sleeve of a rough woolen gray coat and squinted at the First Order insignia along the shoulder. She couldn’t think of a reason for Finn to have this since she thought he escaped as a stormtrooper. He hadn’t been an officer when he left.

The door behind her slid open and Finn entered. 

“What’s this?” she asked him.

He looked at the outfit and his eyes lit up with recognition. “Oh. Forgot I had that still.” Reaching out to take it from her, he allowed the uniform to dangle from its hanger. “I stole this when I was undercover with Rose on the _Supremacy.”_

Right, the undercover mission. Rey didn’t quite forget about it, but she and Finn didn’t like to bring it up. Too many bad memories. Finn sometimes woke up from dreams of the Executioner’s axe, panting and scared until he realized he was safe in his own bed.

So this was the officer’s uniform she had heard about. She wondered why Finn kept it, but maybe it was that he simply forgot about it or maybe thought it could come in handy again.

“I bet you looked good in it,” she purred, trying to imagine him in such a pressed uniform. The Resistance used to have nice military uniforms, but most had been lost in the evacuation off D’Qar. Now everyone just ran around in whatever they could get, with a couple of standard shirts, trousers, and shoes that they had enough to give out when needed.

He shrugged, looking embarrassed. “I dunno. I didn’t feel very comfortable in it.”

“No modeling for me then?” she teased. “Oh well, guess I’ll have to fantasize on my own time.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “Wha-?”

“Oh Finn.” Rey smiled. “Don’t you know everyone loves a man in uniform? A First Order uniform adds a little… _danger_ to your image, I think. It’s kind of sexy.”

“Really?” He looked surprised.

She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him before she grabbed a jacket of his off another hanger. “I came to get this,” she told him. “I’ll return it.”

“I know.” Finn smiled back. She used the jacket as an excuse to stop at his quarters before bed, not that she needed one. It became a routine nonetheless.

Turning around, Rey exited through the door and strolled down the corridor, leaving Finn with the uniform in his arms and a thought in his head.

* * *

Rey returned later that evening, not bothering to knock at the door. She knew Finn’s passcode by heart.

What she found inside was not part of the routine. She felt her cheeks warm at the sight.

“You’re late,” Finn said with a frown on his face. He was wearing the uniform and standing with his hands on his hips. She was right, it looked very nice on Finn. Too good, even.

“Woah, Finn,” she gasped as she quickly closed the door.

He strode over to her, standing up straight and making him seem like he was towering over her. “Don’t address me with such familiarity,” he told her. 

She thought she was figuring out what he was doing, since this was such an _un-Finn_ kind of interaction. Usually, he was kind of a goof. “And how should I address you, _Officer Finn?”_

“You address me as _sir,”_ he said. “And for this display of disobedience, I’ll have to punish you.” 

Giggling, Rey responded, “What must I do?”

“Sir-" Finn corrected her.

“What must I do, _sir?”_

“On your knees.”

Rey did as she was told and waited as Finn unbuttoned his trousers. He groaned as he pulled his cock, half-hard already, out into the cool air of the room. It was close to her face, and she felt the familiar excitement and desire swell in her lower regions.

Finn gripped her hair in one of his hands. “Your mouth,” he ordered.

Obediently, she leaned forward and drew the dip of his cock into her mouth. He sucked in a breath and gripped at her scalp tighter.

She could tell he wasn’t trying to grip to hard and keeping his hips from thrusting into her mouth. He did that once before she was ready and gagged her on accident. Now, he normally let Rey go her own pace with her mouth and hands.

Since he made it clear he was in charge, Rey followed along and took more of his cock into her mouth, feeling it harden as she worked him. She ran her tongue along it soft skin and would have grinned at his long, slow groan if her mouth wasn’t full with him.

When he started to pant, Finn’s hold on her changed and he tried to pry her away gently. She let him pull out of her mouth and smiled at him smugly.

“Am I forgiven, _sir?”_

He glanced at her curiously and then turned around to sit on the bed, beckoning her to join him. She stood between his spread legs and moaned suddenly when his leather-clad hand dove under her pants and rubbed at her wet outer lips.

“I’m not sure if I like this attitude of yours,” he said, as he moved a finger closer to her entrance. “Challenging authority could be a sign of alignment with the Resistance. You’re not a traitor, are you?”

Rey tried hard to look pleading, but she moaned through a laugh and smiled too much. “Oh, no sir! I’m loyal to you.”

“I’m not sure if I believe you,” Finn said as he punctuated this by sliding a finger into her. “You know, traitors must be punished.”

She was finding it becoming harder to keep up with the scenario as Finn’s thumb brushed against her clit, but she did her best. “W-what,” she panted. “What must I do for forgiveness?”

Finn smiled as he removed his fingers from her and pulled his hands out of her pants. Rey keened as she felt them draw away from her and looked to Finn for direction.

He patted his lap. “Come here.”

Dutifully, Rey turned her body around and prepared to situate herself, but Finn stopped her by placing his hands around her waist. He reached around and unbuttoned her pants, tugging them downwards along with her underwear. Rey kicked them off and wondered if she should do the same with her top until Finn’s hands pulled her to him.

Her cock pressed against her ass and she ground against it. His hands drifted under her wrap shirt, grabbing (gently) at her breasts and tweaking a nipple with his finger. She tried to bite back a moan, but it came out staggered and breathy.

Lifting her up slightly, Finn took his cock in his hand and slid it against her slit, letting it catch in place as he pushed inside her. The sudden stretch of her inner walls sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

“Behave,” Finn warned her.

Like a good soldier, Rey took her punishment with grace and didn’t resist when Finn started to move his hips beneath her and thrust into her. She realized quickly that he wouldn't last long after her earlier treatment to his aching cock and Finn knew this too. His thrusts were already becoming frantic and off-rhythm.

Reaching around her, Finn found her clit again and rubbed it between two of his fingers. She laughed to herself because no matter what, Finn was always Finn and he wanted to make sure she got off too. An actual punishment to her might be denying that.

It wouldn’t be long, she thought. She had already been excited when she saw Finn in the uniform. Her muscles clenched and coiled as his thrusts and fingers brought her closer to the edge.

Finn’s thrusts slowed, and he made a few more honest attempts at strong, slow movements. He continued to rub at her.

“Come,” he ordered, his voice breaking in her ear.

Rey made a harsh mix between a hum and a grunt when her muscles contracted around him and her orgasm washed over her.

By the sound Finn made, he was done too, and Rey felt a sudden warmth spread in her as their liquids mingled and began to run down her inner thigh. She slumped against him and Finn fell backwards on the bed, lying flat on his back with her on top of him.

“Has this Resistance scum been properly punished now?” she asked him.

“Properly punished,” he panted. “Though I may extend it to have you help me figure out how to get this thing into the dry cleaning without it looking suspicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the last NSFW story that I have as of this time. It was nice to branch out, but starting next week, I'll be back to my usual schedule for Finnrey Friday stories and the werewolf AU.


End file.
